comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Woman
Jessica Drew is a P.I. Not much is really publicly known about her unless you have ties to S.H.I.E.L.D. or Avengers. If so, you would certainly know about her past with HYDRA, and the trouble that has brought her. Spider-Woman is a small but heroic figure in New York City. She has been working to make a name for herself over the recent years and has been there for the city when the Avengers disbanded. When the Avengers reformed, she joined them. Background Jessica Drew was born to her mother, Miriam, and father, Jonathan Drew. During the pregnancy with Jessica, Miriam was struck with the laser of one of their spider DNA projects, ultimately effecting Jessica. Though she was born normal it took a few years for symptoms to develop and for Jessica to fall ill. Often she was left under the care of Bova her resident nanny. Once Jessica's father figured out what was wrong with her he treated her more as an experiment that a child, frequently giving her injections until her mother interjected. The fight between her parents that ensued was the last thing she remembers as a child. Kept in a stasis chamber by HYDRA she was brought out of a sleep they had induced on her to test her and joined her within the ranks, training her and making her one of heir own, while also brainwashing her. On a mission to attack SHIELD and Kill Nick Fury, Jessica went and found her boyfriend at the time being attacked by agents, enraged, she dropped in and nearly kill them all. Nick then informed her of HYDRA's true meaning as well as her parent's having been working for them, and let her depart. Jessica changed her appearance and hid for a while, eventually found by HYDRA. Having to fend them off outside of the club she was in, she nearly killed them all with her electrical venom blasts. Taking her HYDRA ex-boyfriend on a jet, she strapped him to the pilots seat and let him watch as she flew him into a HYDRA base, causing it to explode. Returning to SHIELD she finds also that her parent's are not dead, as HYDRA told her they were, and they help her track them down, finding her mother brutally murdered with the only clue left behind mentioning project ATHENA. Research and time took her to her father, who was still working for HYDRA on an oil rig, and the project ATHENA. She found that the project, that her father worked on, was to make more of her for their own means, their own form of super soldiers. In her rage she not only blew up the plant, lab, and base, but the clones of herself as well as her father. Disappearing again Jessica briefly attended school and went on to get her private investigators license, a job that she thoroughly enjoyed. She still has aided SHIELD when they have called on her, as well as other super hero groups, though being involved in them has lead her to missions that have left her nearly dead as well as mentally scarred. Spider-Woman is a name that has well made its way out to those groups of superheroes as well as agencies, and they will not hesitate to call on her as much as she will hesitate to call on them. Personality *Honesty- Jessica comes from a place of brutal honesty. It grates against others highly at times, but others can say it's quite refreshing. Her theory? If you don't want to hear the truth, then don't ask me. *Quick-Witted- Always there with a bit of snark or a quick-quip, Jessica can be a lot of fun to be around. That is, if you're not on the receiving end of the snark. *Intelligent- Hydra made sure Jessica was well trained and intelligent, not that she wasn't capable on her own, of course, but the resources at her fingertips with Hydra certainly affected who Jessica ultimately is. Though all the credit can't be given to Hydra, Jessica thirsts for knowledge, and this thirst drove her to go on to be a Private Investigator. An office that she still holds and practices in the City of New York. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-04-06 - Gangsta's in New York - Iron Man and Kinetic are battling some mech-gangsta's and Spider-Woman joins in on the fun. *2011-04-15 - DOOM go BOOM! - Dr. Doom gets his hands on an incomplete cosmic cube, leaving the Avengers cleaning up the mess - and the cube. NPC'ed Logs *2012-11-16 - Invader Skrull: Taking Back What's Ours - The teams come together, and perform some major kickass on the Skrull for daring to try and settle on their Helicarrier. 2nd Player's Logs 2013 Logs * 2013-11-09 - Mission: Intergang: Sawyer and Secrets - The Avengers battle HYDRA and rescue Sawyer but Hawkeye lets something slip. (RM: 2013-11-09 - Tony Stark *is* Iron Man) (DG: 2013-11-09 - Subway Floods as Avengers Battle HYDRA) *2013-11-14 - The Recovering Spider-Woman - Tony Stark pays a visit to Jess in the Avenger's Med-bay after she loses her powers. *2013-12-09 - SDR: Undercover Blues pt 2 - Jessica Drew in her cover as Jinnifer Daily hits the town with her target. 2014 Logs *2014-01-02 - SDR: Jesscue - Jess gets grabbed by Hydra while undercover as Jinnifer Daily, Cap, Widow and Hawkeye come to the rescue. *2014-01-24 - Dr. Savage and Countess Demise - Hank and Jessica have a few too many at Daltons. Pet names are made, hilarity ensues. *2014-01-24 - Wicked Little Plans - Tony Stark and Jessica Drew talk about spying on Sawyer. *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *(IT: 2014-02-08 - Parody Ad: Spider-Woman for Mayor) *2014-02-11 - Spider-Woman gets a new suit and a ticket to Siberia - Jessica comes home after a SHIELD/Avengers meeting to speak to Dr. Hank McCoy about her next mission. They leave to go and talk to Tony Stark, Where Jessica gets a new suit, and Hank gains passage on the mission. *2014-02-11 - Siberian Super Soldiers: A Joint SHIELD/Avengers Meeting *2014-02-13 - Gambit's Gumbo Night - Gambit serves up some good old fashioned Cajun cooking. *(TV: 2014-02-16 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600) *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Along Came a Spider - An ally pledges to keep fighting. *2014-02-24 - The Sordid Story - Romanov and Drew talk things out. *2014-02-25 - Avenger's Meeting and Announcement - A meeting for nominations for a new chairman and field leader. Also, surprise! An announcement that leads to strife. *2014-04-21 - The End to a Good Thing. - Jessica and Hank call it quits. *2014-04-22 - Bong went the Gong - Doctor Bong assaults Howard the Duck and Jessica Drew with his horde of Mutated Manimals and then tries to kidnap Jessica to be his bride. 2017 Logs * 2017-09-02 - Rumble in the (Brazilian) Jungle - The Avengers and Titans team up. AIM battles to claim an alien mineral. * 2017-09-02 - Beer Me - Two old friends get together for beers and discover the true menace threatening to price them out of Brooklyn...hipsters! * 2017-09-03 - Space Rocks and Wedding Plans - Some of the Avengers plus Sabrielle meet in Tony's lab to discuss the recently recovered space rock and the plans for Tony and Sabrielle's wedding. Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken